


Misunderstanding

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Apologies, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pre-Slash, Revelations, linnaeus is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Parrish gets the wrong end of the stick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 parrish_lorne Summer Flash Fest Week 11, “Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer”. (Hah! This one is fun!)

~  
  
David's heart sank when Major Lorne sat down opposite him at lunch. As usual, the guy looked serious and uptight.  
  
“Doc.”  
  
David sighed. “Major.”  
  
Lorne looked at him, and David noticed he held his gaze for once.  
  
“Is, uh, everything all right, Doc?”  
  
David had had enough already. “Not really, Major. If I may speak candidly, I am getting rather tired of you constantly supervising me. I know I'm occasionally clumsy, and I will admit to being prone to bouts of enthusiasm that have, to my regret, caused certain field incidents, but I don't think continuous military oversight is strictly necessary. I assure you, I will not blow anything up or accidentally find a wraith in Atlantis while I am having my lunch.”  
  
Lorne stared at him with wide eyes. He looked a little like David had punched him. When he spoke, his voice was a little cracked.  
  
“Is that what you think, Doc?”  
  
“Why else are you hanging around me all the time?” David snapped. McKay had treated him like a doormat this morning and frankly, he was happy to vent.  
  
Lorne turned a peculiar shade of grey and stood up slowly, his tray untouched. “Sorry to have bothered you, Doc,” he said miserably, and left the mess, pushing his tray into a rack with one hand before he slunk out the door.  
  
It took David a minute or two to process what had just happened, and by the time a lightbulb went on in his head, he'd nearly finished his lunch. He stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth.  
  
“Oh crap,” he said out loud.  
  
A few heads turned and he blushed. What in the name of Linnaeus was he going to do? Without hesitating, he hurried towards the exit, planning on heading straight for the gateroom where Chuck would be able to help him out. As he went out into the corridor, he saw he wouldn't need to.  
  
Lorne was facing the wall, his forehead resting against it, as if maybe he'd been banging his head against it a few times.  
  
“Evan?” David said quietly.  
  
Lorne turned his head to look at him, which looked pretty funny given that his forehead was still pressed to the wall. “Doc,” he replied resignedly.  
  
“I'm sorry,” David began. “I had no idea. I mean, if that's the reason you've... Look, could we start our conversation again? The one where I accused you of stalking me and I sounded like a total dickhead?”  
  
Lorne stood up properly and a smile began to filter onto his face. “Sure. If you like.”  
  
David nodded and they headed towards the entrance to the north pier, a popular walk after lunch among military and civilian alike.  
  
“I'm not used to a military escort,” David tried to explain. “You people make me nervous.”  
  
Lorne huffed. “I was kinda hoping I was more than 'you people' now.”  
  
“I'm not used to friends, if it comes down to it,” David admitted. “I'd rather get my hands dirty in a greenhouse.”  
  
“I wouldn't mind helping with that,” Lorne quipped, and it was so suggestive David blushed furiously, and Lorne's smirk was instantaneous.  
  
They walked out onto the pier and sat leaning against a large pillar.  
  
“How 'bout I just ask you straight out, Doc?” Lorne suggested. “Will you go out with me?”  
  
David had been expecting it, but it was still a shock. Don't Ask Don't Tell was crumbling but in place, and until now Lorne hadn't really shown any sign of that kind of interest. Now that it came to it, David realised he'd hoped that he had.  
  
“Yes. Was that so hard?”  
  
Lorne bit back a groan. “You're going to kill me, David. I swear, one day.”  
  
David just laughed, took a quick look round, then kissed him.  
  
~


End file.
